Ghost Pains of the Amputated Heart
by SirenMist
Summary: Axel struggles to put his feelings into words, while Roxas searches for the reason behind Axel's attraction to the Savage Nymph. The outcome? Misunderstandings and a meeting with the Superior! Oneshot written for Happy Larxel Day 8/12/12!


**Written for all you Larxel fans out there :D Celebrate, it's 8/12! **

**This was written over the course of five days. I really got writer's block bad during this, so whenever the mood or scene changes, that's because I stopped and picked up the next day there. Anyways, this is what became of it, so it's kind of scrambled-ish, but my sister said that it was great. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, this is my first oneshot, so if it feels like it should be longer, shorter, a two-shot, a multi-chapter, whatever, tell me.**

**Also, this is dedicated to Nightshroud! I kind of got the Roxas and 'the noises' idea from Office Space. If you haven't read it, you should! It's by far my favorite Larxel story on all of FanFiction, and I don't even like AUs!**

* * *

"It's raining," Axel stated dumbly, his gaze transfixed on the darkness in the horizon. Raindrops pelted the large windows of the Grey Area, creating a sort of white noise that calmed the place. The thunder that growled in the distance accompanied brilliant flashes of electricity, illuminating the ever dark sky in The World that Never Was.

"Your point being?" asked Saïx, glancing morosely at Axel. His yellow eyes, devoid of any emotion, bore into Axel as if to say, 'I'm asking, but I'm actually praying that you won't make me join in on this conversation.' The ever anti-social Berserker.

"It's raining," Axel repeated, still staring out the window. "That means that Larxene must be upset."

Saïx sighed and flung the book he'd been engrossed in onto the coffee table. "We have no emotion, you simpleton. She's not upset."

"Maybe she is."

"She isn't."

"How are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure you sure?"

"Yes, Axel now quit pestering me!"

Axel narrowed his eyes slightly, but did not turn to face Saïx. "Are you frustrated?"

Saïx deadpanned. "Yes, Axel. I am frustrated that no matter how many times I have to tell you, you do not get it through you thick skull –probably due to the generous amount of gel in your hair – that we Nobodies lack emotion."

Axel smirked, replying, "Then how are you frustrated if you lack the ability, oh mighty and all-knowing one?"

Saïx, not knowing how to answer, merely yanked his book off of the table and stormed out. He didn't miss Axel's, "Are you angry?" comment either, much to his chagrin.

Axel stood up and stretched his feline-like limbs, feeling satisfied when a couple of bones popped. He shook his mane of red hair and straightened his cloak before heading toward the hallway. He intended to stop by and see what was wrong with the Apathetic Princess, but then thought better of it. If the blonde sadist was in a funk, he certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of her Thundaga.

Continuing past the twelfth door, Axel stopped at the last room in the long hall and raised his fist, knocking loudly. After there was no answer, Axel banged on the door once more. Waiting just a moment, Axel huffed and grabbed the knob, twisting and opening it, revealing a bewildered and very nude, very wet Roxas.

"Axel, what the hell!?" Roxas shouted, his blue eyes widened in horror. Axel threw a hand over his eyes and began to furiously utter apologies and something to the effect of being absolutely secure in his manhood and orientation.

Once Roxas had dressed and given Axel the all clear, the blonde plopped down on his bed, his hands resting firmly on his hips.

"Okay, Axel, you ready to tell me what the heck is so important that you had to bust my door open and intrude on me while I was trying to get out of my shower?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I guess an 'I was bored' really wouldn't suffice, would it?"

"No dip. Now what do you want?" Axel remained quiet, and Roxas guessed immediately what the problem was. Roxas sighed and leaned back on his bed. "It's raining."

Axel glanced up at him. "Yup."

"You and I both know what that means."

"What are you implying?" Axel asked suspiciously.

Roxas let out a deep breath. "I'm not implying anything, I'm stating that maybe you should go talk to her."

"Saïx says we don't have feelings," Axel muttered, his eyes on the floor.

"We both know that's a load of crap! It's raining, ergo Larxene is feeling emotionally upset. Saïx gets flustered, so obviously he feels something. You feel for Larxene, so how is it much different?"

"What if it's only memories? Like ghost pain memories? I've heard of people who have gotten amputations, and they'll feel pain where they used to have a limb, even though there's nothing there."

Roxas drew a blank. "So being in love is like having your arm amputated?"

"No, Roxas, that's marriage. What I meant was that I only remember what it was like to be in love, and I think I feel it now."

"Well better to take medication than let it ache."

Axel cocked his head. "And what medication would that be?"

Grinning, Roxas replied, "Only the best the Love Doctor can prescribe!"

"I hate my freaking life! I hate my freaking room! I hate my freaking all-black, all-conservative wardrobe! I hate my freaking mission partners! I hate my freaking-"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Axel responded, gulping loudly.

Roxas 'tsked'. "Are you kidding? When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Axel, feeling discouraged by the over-use of 'hate and freaking' in Larxene's rant, replied, "There was that one time when you said, 'Hey, Axel, want to play Clock Tower Roulette? Whoever can stand on the ledge of the tower with their eyes closed the longest and their back to the wind wins!"

Roxas pursed his lips. "You healed, didn't you?"

Axel gaped at the boy. "Are you kidding? It took your whole potion and cure collection for me to walk right!"

Roxas shrugged. "You're fine, and besides, there's no going back now."

Axel's eyes widened, a sinking feeling of doom overcoming him. "What do you mean?"

Roxas raced towards Larxene's door and knocked on it three times. "Does that give you a clue?" he asked before hightailing it out of the hallway.

Axel groaned when he heard the shrill cry of, "What!?" from the other side of the Savage Nymph's door.

Well, here goes. "Hey, Larxene, it's Axel. I just heard you – uh – talking in here, and I was wondering if everything was alright."

The door flew open and a red-faced Larxene appeared, her chest heaving in fury. "Does it _look_ like I'm alright!?"

Axel blanched. "No?"

Larxene shrieked, rearing back and flinging something hard at Axel. It hit him head on – literally – and he hissed in pain, clutching his forehead. The door slammed shut and Axel was left moaning in the hallway and inwardly cursing Roxas and his future grandchildren.

* * *

"Could've been worse," Roxas stated, pressing a damp wash cloth to Axel's bleeding temple.

Axel hissed in pain before replying sardonically, "How?"

"You could have fallen off the clock tower."

"You little-"Axel lunged for Roxas's neck, the younger boy letting out a cry of terror. Roxas raced for the door, Axel hot on his heels. Axel stomped down the stairs, following closely by Roxas. He was a barely a foot behind Roxas when they entered The Hall of Empty Melodies, but Roxas gained the advantage in Crooked Ascension, leaving Axel a good twenty yards away.

By the time the two had made it to Naught's Skyway, Axel was out of breath and Roxas was running on pure adrenaline. The two paused, their eyes glued to each other in a silent challenge. They could almost hear the Western showdown music in the background.

"So, what's it going to be?" Axel asked. "Either you surrender or I throw you to Larxene to use as her new plaything."

Roxas involuntarily shuddered. "Which is worse?"

Axel touched the gash on his head without even meaning to. "I'd surrender."

Roxas grinned as an idea popped into his head. "Or I win."

"What?" Axel questioned. He didn't even have time to process what occurred as a portal appeared and swallowed Roxas, vanishing as soon as it came.

"I see what you did there," Axel said, feeling dumb.

* * *

When Axel finally located Roxas, it was only by pure coincidence. One of the many conveniences of using Dark Corridors was that when you had to pee, you could make it in half the time.

Unfortunately, it made for some awkward confrontations, too.

"This is the second time today, Axel," Roxas growled, shoving Axel out of the occupied bathroom. "I'm starting to think that Larxene's just your cover story."

Axel glared at the blue-eyed boy, his face blank. "I am secure-"

"In your manhood, I know. I know," Roxas finished. "Now get out."

Axel stood in the hallway for a minute or so, and finally Roxas emerged. He grabbed the redhead and yanked him in the opposite direction, the latter staring after the bathroom in longing.

When they reached Roxas's room, the blonde haired boy ushered Axel in, a we-need-to-talk face obvious on his features. Roxas slammed the door shut and turned on Axel.

"Dude, what do you even see in her?" Axel kept his head down, afraid of the embarrassing blush that was inevitably there.

"Okay, look, Axel. Larxene is manipulative, sadistic, rude, impatient, uncaring-"

"I get it," Axel cut in.

"And absolutely psycho," Roxas finished, his lips set in a thin line. Roxas swung around to look out of his bedroom window, the bleak darkness that was the raining sky a stark contrast to the sterile white of his room. The grey rain clouds seemed to envelope the entire world, swallowing it whole until there was nothing left but black night. As if, no matter how far Roxas traveled, he'd never escape the cover of the thick water formations; he'd be trapped forever.

Axel spoke up, "You wonder what I see in her?"

Roxas's head snapped up, and he gazed at Axel curiously. "What do you see in Namine, Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, his shoulders falling slightly as his somewhat angered features softened into a gentle smile. "I see innocence – which, might I add, is not something you could use to describe Larxene – and I see sadness. It's a mixture of character that makes me want to protect her. I want to shade her from the horrors of the world and keep her pure, and I want to make her smile, make her sadness disappear."

Axel nodded and placed his hand on his chin, a look of deep thought crossing his face. "What do I see in Larxene-"

A sudden crack of lightning illuminated the sky like the flashing of a camera, the blinding light causing both of the Nobodies to jump, their heart rates skyrocketing. The clap of thunder that quickly followed was enough to shake the window panes and rattle the boy's bones.

One unfortunate tree had been incapable of bolting away from a streak of spearing white-hot light, caught in its jolting grip. The sound of splintering wood rang out in the night, accompanied by the cry of thunder. The lightning bolt vanished into the night, leaving a once tall evergreen blackened and set aflame, red tendrils snaking around the branches and spreading from one leaf to the other.

Axel stood captivated, his mouth slightly open and the corners upturned. Roxas's eyes widened as he soon put two and two together, watching the pyromaniac enjoy the display of red-hot heat while the tree burned to the ground.

"I get it now," Roxas stated, more to himself than to Axel. He hadn't even meant to say it out loud. But Axel had overheard, and alas, the spell had been broken.

"What?" Axel inquired, his head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"

Roxas smiled a little. "I mean, I get why it is you're attracted to Larxene."

"And why is that?" Axel asked, smirking slightly.

"She's spontaneous."

"Oh?"

"Larxene acts on a whim," Roxas explained, moving his hands about as he ventured to tell of his discoveries. "She'll lash out at a moment's notice, angry or not. She's unpredictable, like her own element: lightning. You can't contain her, you can't even tell when she's going to go off, or where she'll strike next.

"But you're fire. You follow her wherever she goes. Fire's calm, gentle, but deadly underneath. Fire can be a good thing, such as a source of heat on a cold winter's day. But fire can also be lethal. Use it for the wrong thing, and it can be equal to lightning. You're just gently swaying, but when lightning strikes, you quickly follow, lashing out, too. You ache for that spontaneity, but you can't have it. In order to strike, you have to be angered. And that's why you follow her around.

"Lightning can cause fire, and fire can equal lightning. You're attracted to that unpredictability that is Larxene, because you lack such a quality. That's why you love her."

Axel raised his eyebrows, understanding dawning on him. _So that's why, huh?_

* * *

The knock that sounded off Larxene's door was gentle and calm, like Axel himself. He had already braced himself for the coming wrath of the Savage Nymph, but when she would strike – no pun intended – he would be ready and willing.

"Who is it!?" demanded a catlike voice. Axel gulped slightly, but pulled himself together.

"Axel," he answered immediately, surprised by the confidence in his voice.

The door opened in a flurry of movements and Larxene appeared, looking none too happy. "What do _you_ want?"

Axel swallowed his fears and gave in to his inner spontaneity, shocking himself in the process. "You."

Larxene raised an eyebrow and her mouth opened slightly. She looked taken aback, struggling to find words that both knew would not come.

"Let me follow you, Larxene."

Larxene finally found her voice. "What do you mean?"

Axel smiled slightly, though it came out more like his trademark smirk. "You're my lightning, and I'm your fire. You strike when you want, where you want, and I just follow you faithfully."

Larxene deadpanned. "What the hell did your fortune cookie tell you, Professor Load-Of-Zen-Crap?"

Axel shrugged. "Actually, I wasn't reading any fortune cookies. Roxas said it."

Larxene cackled slightly. "Knew you got it from somewhere. You're too much of an airhead to come up with a speech like that by yourself."

Axel pursed his lips. "Anyways, you're changing the subject. I-"

In seconds, Larxene had closed the small distance between herself and Axel, pressing her lips against his passionately. She yanked him forward and tangled her hands in his spiky mane, laughing at the rumble in his chest.

When she released him, he blinked twice, clearing his swirling thoughts. Larxene purred, "Lighting's pretty unpredictable, right?"

Axel only nodded.

"Good, cause you never know when I'll strike."

* * *

In the Grey Area the next morning, Roxas lounged out on a couch, a book on his lap. He hummed to himself as Demyx jammed out on his sitar, both of the boys glad that the thunder-storm had ended abruptly in the early hours of the night.

"Hey, Demyx, why do you have circles under your eyes?" inquired Roxas, who had barely even glanced up to notice the current state of the Nocturne.

"No sleep," Demyx replied, his fingers never straying from the sitar on his lap.

"And why is that?" Roxas asked, flipping the leafy pages of his book while continuing the conversation.

"Too much noise. I thought that surely after the storm ended that I could sleep, but as soon as it passed, I kept hearing noises in Axel's room."

Roxas sat up, his book tumbling to the floor. "Sitar-playing-lazy-ass-Nobody say what?"

Demyx glared at Roxas before deciding to ignore the name calling, and replied, "Yeah, the thunder ended and the noise started up. There was a lot of thudding and groaning and stuff."

Roxas sat back on the couch, his eyes wide. _Oh crap,_ he thought. _What have I done? I could be the reason for… for… a_ Larxene spawn.

* * *

"Now move it here- Oh, yes! Right there!"

Larxene's voice carried through the door as a distraught Roxas quickened his pace, his eyes glued to the door. As he passed he heard the out-of-breathy, heavy groan of, "Larxene, if you continue to hurt me like this, we are never doing this again."

_Sweet Baby Xemnas!_ Roxas cried in his mind, _What have I done!?_

* * *

"Larxene, please, no more. Haven't you had enough?"

Larxene 'tsked' and shook her head. "No, Axel, when I say I'm done, I'm done. Besides, if you got some muscle in your arm, you could go faster and last longer. Honestly."

Axel groaned in pain once more and obeyed, silently cursing that he had pledged to 'follow' Larxene. Why hadn't he thought that through?

All night. All night he had shoved furniture around and a painting walls, and for what!? Larxene's enjoyment. He didn't understand how she got pleasure out of making him change the position of his bedside table seven different times!

Oh, she had said that it was to 'give him a change of scenery', so that he 'didn't get bored with his room'. Translate: If we paint our walls anything but 'tidy-whitey', the Superior will have our hide for breakfast. So, instead of risking repercussions, she'd just get her boyfriend to do it instead.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on Xem-" after glancing over at Axel's 'not amused' expression, Larxene continued, "Oh, never mind! This is fun though, isn't it!?"

Axel had to agree, as much as he was afraid of the Superior's wrath. His flame bedspread matched the black walls, each painted to look like the black sky on a rainy night. His favorite part was the lightning streak in the center of the room, painted on his wall in a bright yellow. Christmas lights had been strung down the bolt, giving it illumination. The streak of lightning ended right above a red table. The table top was covered in red candles, each flame flickering slowly. He smiled.

"It's wonderful," Axel agreed, finally. He stretched out his arms and pulled Larxene close.

A knock on the door startled the two, and Axel called, "Yeah?"

The small, timid voice of Roxas on the other end sounded, "Um, well, I was kind of wondering what Xemnas had to do with your activities – but never mind! That's beside the point. Actually, I just wanted to make sure y'all are being careful, you know? Don't get carried away and forget to be safe."

Axel furrowed his brow. "What?"

Larxene shrugged. "I dunno, weird kid."

* * *

"Hey, Xemnas?" Roxas asked at dinner. He had approached the Superior at a time when neither Axel nor Larxene were around.

"Yes, number XIII?"

"Have you received any, say, pictures lately?"

"No. Whatever do you mean, Roxas?"

Roxas glanced around nervously before motioning the Superior to come closer. When Xemnas shuffled maybe two inches toward the boy, Roxas indicated for the Superior to move in again. Once more, Xemnas shuffled his feet, a centimeter crossed the whole time his feet were moving. Roxas slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Whatever, Superior. My point was that Larxene and Axel have been – um – doing some strange things lately."

"How strange?" Xemnas asked, one eyebrow raised.

Roxas checked for eavesdroppers before replying, "They said that there was something they wanted you to see, and I think it might be – er – not very innocent."

Xemnas gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. Roxas watched as the Superior walked away, a mortified look on his tan face.

Roxas wondered if he had done the right thing by alerting the Superior. He had only thought that Xemnas had a right to be prepared. Though, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why in Xehanort's name they would send _those_ pictures to Xemnas, of all people.

As Roxas passed by Axel's room, he heard Larxene say, "Oh, Axel, it isn't that bad. You fight heartless every day, and I make you mover furniture around for one night and you complain? Man up, wuss."

Roxas's eyes widened in realization as it hit him. They had been redecorating!? Roxas wondered if it would be too late to reinform the Superior.

"MEETING IN THE ROUND ROOM, NOW! AXEL AND LARXENE, THERE SHALL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

_Oops?_

* * *

**_So what did you think? Did it do okay? After I reread it, I think I liked it more than when I wrote it. Anyways, drop a review and tell me what you thought :)_**

**_SirenMist_**


End file.
